


It all ends tomorrow

by MaryyJayy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anarchist Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryyJayy/pseuds/MaryyJayy
Summary: WARNING: Mentions of the destruction of L'manburgThe fire gently crackles from the floor below you, you can still feel the heat from up here. What would once be a welcoming warmth, strangely has become a burning heat. It feels like you're melting away, turning into a puddle.OrTechno is yet again betrayed. He thinks about what's to come.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Kudos: 111





	It all ends tomorrow

_ Bruno, what happened to your good sense? _

_ I broke down, that man's good _

_ I bet he works for the government _

_ Did you hear about that mother? _

_ Broke her daughter's legs in two _

_ And said, "It's too dangerous out there to walk, so I had to save you" _

  
  


The fire gently crackles from the floor below you, you can still feel the heat from up here. What would once be a welcoming warmth, strangely has become a burning heat. It feels like you're melting away, turning into a puddle. 

Sweat trickles down your back and forms a pool underneath you, sticking you to the blanket. It's uncomfortable, but you really can't bring yourself to care. This heat is nothing compared to the flames of the nether. 

You can see the snowflakes falling from the sky through your window, you bet that there'll be a few feet of snow in the morning. Travelling the area will be hard, but you've got to get used to it. It would be easier to traverse with your trident.

The groaning of zombies and hiss of spiders keeps you up. You had cleaned some mobs off your land earlier, using the Orphan Obliterator. You never should've given up the Axe of Peace. Now you may never get it back from his grubby little hands. 

Turning over, you had the peel the blankets off you. Soon enough, you were going to be a cooked pork chop. The voices kept telling you to get up and do something. They told you to go back, to kill him, to get your axe, to destroy L'manburg.

He complained all the time about being betrayed, he had brought it up every time you both went near Tubbo. You had always listened, even when you couldn't provide any advice. In a way, you strongly related to him. Having felt betrayed by people in the past.

You offered him a home, you gave him the armour on his back, you let him take your gapples, you showed him the withers, you raised a hound army with him, you deemed him worthy of your axe, you were going to help him get his discs, you stood up to Dream for him, you let him build his tower, you had his back when he made careless decisions, you let him build an ugly house, you cleaned up his creeper holes, you stood with him when everyone else was against him. 

What did he do in return? He betrayed you. 

In the most fatal moments, seconds after you risked your life for him. The only reason you were here was for him. To protect him. You had been willing to fight everyone for him, you were friends. 

But when you needed him the most, he dropped you as if you were mere trash. He crawled back to the people who betrayed him, the people who outcast and exiled him. The people who were on the opposing side. 

He never learns, does he? No matter how many times you had tried to explain. They weren't his friends - friends don't exile each other. Friends don't betray each other. Huh. Guess that means you're not friends anymore.

Turning over again, you tried to ignore the voices. One too many times had you been betrayed. Now, they don't trust anyone. They are even wary of Phil, although you were pretty confident in your friendship with him.

After everything that you had done for him, he left in the end. Just like everyone else. He thought you were a monster, that you thrived off destruction. What he didn't understand was that L'manburg was the source of his problems. After all, it was the people of L'manburg who exiled him, placed Phil under house arrest, and had tried to execute you.

But no, you were the monster. Perhaps it was just you, in a physical sense, it was hard to look at you and not see a monster. But it couldn't just be that. Ranboo was a hybrid too, and no one judged him. No one judged Phil. They only judged you.

That had some preconceived notion that you were evil. They blamed it on your name, the Blood God. Apparently, your name implied death and war. Although that wasn't your name. You were Technoblade. It was just that no one ever called you that anymore.

They seemed to forget that you were the biggest provider and supporter of their rebellion. And they also seemed to forget that you had made your intentions clear from the start. No government, that was the one rule. 

You never should've come here in the first place. Only bad things have happened from the very start. Even when you don't deserve any of it. Well clearly that's not what they think. 

Now you were teamed with someone that you didn't even like. The only reason you two teamed was for the same cause. Destruction of L'manburg. But this was the man that you had stood against for Tommy, the man that had hurt Tommy. And now it looks like you were agreeing with what he did to Tommy. 

Make no mistake, you were not friends. You no longer wanted friends, you didn't need friends. What you needed was for this to all end, one way or another. And then you could get the hell out of here. 

Tomorrow would be the day, and you wondered how Tommy would react. He would scream and cry probably. Just like when Wilbur first destroyed L'manburg. Tommy never understood why Wilbur did it, but you did. Wilbur had understood that the things that L'manburg had once existed for, were gone. 

L'manburg became the problem that it had tried to solve. They didn't want to live under the tyranny of Dream. But they were too blind to realize that they too were tyrannical. They became the thing they sought to destroy. How ironic. 

Nonetheless, it will be over tomorrow. Despite your reluctance to kill Tommy, you'd do what you need. Maybe one day, he'd realize. Maybe he'd understand how alone you feel. Maybe he'd see that you were the one betrayed. 

Probably not. 

But that doesn't matter anymore. You just had to do what was necessary, and then leave. Perhaps Phil would like to come with you. You'll see. 

Tomorrow, it all ends.

**Author's Note:**

> I had rushed to write this after yesterday's stream. Sorry for any mistakes. I feel so bad that Technoblade keeps getting betrayed. I have so many opinions.  
> Stay safe. Wear a mask.


End file.
